Arachne's son
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: ten years ago Arachne found an eight year boy ans raised him to become the next Kishin will she achieve her goal or will a green eyed blond ruin her plans?
1. Meeting the son

a white haired boy didn't flinch when his father's open palm met his cheek " you scared them away again you retched mistake why can't you play something better like your brother he's already famous and what are a talentless waist you are no longer my son."

The boy bared his shark like teeth "I was never your son I was your whipping boy the one you took your anger out on. I can never be like Wes because you set the bar to high he's older he has more experience. How long will it take you to see that?." he gave a humorless laugh " oh wait I forgot to you he's Jesus he can do anything and everything he sets his mind to."

his father's hand was reintroduced to his cheek "how dare you talk about your brother that way did we teach you no respect?"

the boy glared at his father " you didn't teach me anything the maids did and even they didn't want me around and they were paid to take care of me."

his father laughed "did you really think anyone wanted you around you're the spare heir the replacement should something happen to Wesley and even then you weren't wanted."

the boy turn and ran out into the ran not caring where he went he just had to get away from them. he ran off the estate and through the woods stopping against a tree to breath. he watch a woman holding an umbrella pace the woods in circles as if looking for something a frown marring her features. two men followed her one had rust colored hair and dress similar to a woods man the other was short with a mosquito like nose and wore a suit.

the one with rust colored hair spoke to the woman "what makes you think the brat's here any way he could have gone back by now?"

the woman glared at him "he's here I know it we just need to find him after what his father said it's highly unlikely he returned to that place and in any case his family is no longer any use to me if they ever were Giriko go put them out of there misery."

Giriko nodded chains coming out of his feet like tank treads before he went in the direction of the boy's former home.

the woman walked in the boy's direction as the other man spoke "Lady Arachne are you sure they haven't sent someone to find him his soul has natural Madness any miester with soul prospection could see that you feel it don't you his wavelength ."

Arachne nodded "it is his sadness he's just up a head please take the umbrella."Mosquito nodded taking the umbrella

Arachne kneeled in front of the boy "Do you want to come with me where you'll be loved and cared for and never hated for what you are, now what is your name?"

The boy smiled and looked up "Soul."


	2. Meeting the girl

It's been ten years since Soul was taken in by Arachne he was taught the way of the Kishin he bares the Kishin's mark on his forehead. he became strong as he grew older able to match giriko in a far fight . his eyes became a cold and lifeless red black color after his mother injected him with a substance known as  
Black Blood. The Madness in his soul became stronger but as it became strong so did his control of it . His mind was warped by what he was taught he was his mother's favorite solider and had developed a rivalry with a certain blond haired green eyed scythe it became what he woke up for.

Arachne stood before her army smile hidden behind her fan "arachnophobia it's time for our next strike who wishes to perform the attack."

Soul stood his hair veiling his left eye His outfit consisted of a blood red shirt covered by a long black coat black jeans black boots and leather gloves.

Soul spoke up "Mother may I go maybe I'll see my playmate again she's ever so much fun to play with."

Arachen smiled "yes soul it has been some time since you've had a play date with her I wouldn't want you to grow bored now would we."

Soul smiled and left the room and headed for the garage where he left his motorcycle he left and traveled to the closest town between them and Death City he smiled as he dismounted his bike and entered the empty town and waited.

he counted down in his head as he sharpened his blade as he waited for his playmate to show up.

Fifteen minutes later the sound of another motorcycle was heard outside the city before the sound of boots on stone was heard coming in his direction he smiled as he saw her eyes first in the darkness.

the girl spoke in a serious tone "you again why is it always you."

he stood and approached her "are you saying we don't have fun Maka we've spent so much time together and I've had fun do I bore you?"

Maka stepped back hand in the form of a green and grey blade "stay back or I'll strike."

Soul smiled changing his hand to match her's his other hand taking her's he put his lips to the curve of her throat "if I wanted I would have removed your pretty little head from your shoulders."

Maka stood frozen not knowing what to do "you think I'm pretty."

Soul smiled taking a nip at her ear lobe making her gasp "didn't I just say that, you have a fire I've yet to see in another woman I like you maka it's a pity you won't join us we could have more fun. he kissed her smirking against her lips

Maka shoved Soul away "why do that and I'll never join you you're what I'm trained to stop."

Soul frowned kissed her again and walked into the shadows "remember maka you are mine no matter how long you fight me. With that Soul was gone.

Maka put a gloved hand to her lips the other on her heart "why did I want to return it he's the enemy Arachne's son."

Maka turned hands still in place as she walked back to her bike in utter confusion "I need to talked to mama."

Maka drove back home ignoring her compulsion to debrief with Lord Death and drove home jumping off her bike and ran inside passing her father reviewing completed missions and ran to the living room sliding to a stop at the door and ran to her mother who was reading about her parents next mission and sat down at the other end of the couch.

Her mother looked up "Maka what's wrong?"

Maka wrung her hand together "Eater deserted town didn't fight called me pretty kiss."

Kami rose a brow and grabbed the phone from the table "Marie I need a translator for teen girl stat."

Twenty minutes later Marie, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki ran into the living room falling over each other as they entered.

Marie stood dusting herself off "alright tell me what happened."

Maka wrung her hand together "Eater deserted town didn't fight called me pretty kiss."

Marie made the ah ha pose "in the deserted town between here and arachnophobia Eater didn't fight her but called her pretty and kissed her."

Maka looked up from her hands "twice."

Marie laughed "He kissed her twice."

Kami nodded "I gather thanks Marie."

Marie smiled "I'm use to understanding panic speak I can also read nurse short hand."

Liz clenched her fist "that Bastard after all this time of you kicking each other's asses he just up and kisses you we'll get kid and Black Star and kick his ass."

Maka sat up "No don't just leave him alone."

Tsubaki turned to her "Maka what are you saying he's fought you countless times he hurt you countless times and you don't want him hurt are you nuts?"

Maka shock her head "he didn't attack me you don't need to retaliate."

Liz turned leading the other girls out "_I'm still telling them I don't like this one bit."_


	3. plan of capture and escape

Liz entered Gallows manner with Patti behind her they found kid in a random room starring at the wall.

Kid looked up "Liz what's wrong."

Liz clenched her fists "Eater."

Kid turned to her checking her for wounds "did he get you are you alright?"

Liz sighed "I'm fine but he got Maka pretty bad."

Kid stepped back "how did he hurt her ,what did he do?"

Liz clenched her fist " He called her pretty and kissed her."

Patti piped in "twice."

Liz smiled weakly "thank you patti."

Kid laughed whipping his laugh tears "that's priceless."

Liz growled "what's so funny."

Kid stopped laughing "it's my assumption that all woman want to be call pretty is it not and did you even ask if she kissed back."

Liz sighed "that's not the point there has to be some kind so law he just broke?"

Kid shook his head "Liz there's nothing we can do but that does give me an idea.

Kid stood in the Death Room with his father the Thompsons Black Star and Tsubaki hands behind his back.

Lord Death stood eyeing Kid "what's this plan of yours Kid?"

Kid smirked "myself and Black Star will follow Maka on her next mission and when Maka has Eater distracted we come in from behind and capture him."

Lord Death nodded "I like it it's too simple to fail."

Black Star stumped "the great Black Star doesn't do simple if I'm involved it has to be big."

Tsubaki turned her hand into a blade hold it to his throat "this is for Maka put your ego aside for one mission."

Black Star gulped "yes Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled "when we leave sir?"

Lord Death clapped his hand together "Soon."

Soul sat in a private room with his mother a frown set on his lips his mother had a look of concern. she had meant what she said ten years ago she did love and care for him like her own .

Arachne "Soul what saddens you didn't you have fun earlier?"

Soul stared at the ground "what does it mean to love someone?"

Arachne gasped "have you fallen for her Soul ." his frowned deepened "soul I want you to kill her and eat her soul."

Soul glared at her "No mother I can't do it I can't kill her."

Arachne's grip tightened around her fan "you care more for some scythe then your own mother fine ,Giriko."

Giriko came out from behind soul chains wrapping around Soul's throat "I've waited years for this."

the chains roared to life and began stripping the flesh from neck the only other sound in the room was Giriko's mad laughter.

Arachne sighed "dispose of him."

Giriko tossed the seemly dead Soul over his shoulder still laughing. he carried Soul to a trash shoot and tossed him down it.

Soul grumbled "you'd think I'd get more respect than that when they killed me."

Soul stood the wound on his neck healed as he waded through trash to the exit. he sighed cutting open the large steel door and stepped into the outside world.

Soul walked to the garage and retrieved his bike before he drove away to the deserted town.

Arachne sat watching from the window "I've underestimated you Soul be warned I won't a seconded time."

Maka sat knees to her chest in a meditative state trying to figure out how she felt about him and only became more confused.

Lord Death appeared in her mirror "Eater's out again you might want to get going his in the usual place."

Maka could only nod before his image vanished she sighed and prepared for her mission.

Maka was half way there when his had the thought that talking to him might be good for her.

what she didn't know was she was being followed and who had a plan of their own.


	4. Stein's Present

Maka found Soul starring at the moon with a vacant stare as if waiting to die his face was in a depressed frown a blade turned hand resting against his throat about to slice when Maka caught his wrist halting the action.

Soul glared at her "Why?"

Maka looked at her confused "Why what?"

Soul growled "Why did you stop me after everything I've done?"

Maka sighed "you need to put the past behind you."

Soul growled "there are something you can't put behind you."

Maka smacked him "where's the real Soul."

Soul clenched his teeth "he's occupied with his thoughts."

Maka leaned on a wall "Of?"

Soul clenched his fist "his mother and his playmate."

Maka rolled her eyes "and the problem is."

Soul Roared "MOTHER WANTED ME TO KILL YOU."

Maka backed away "What?"

Soul growled "She want me to kill you but I said no and almost got myself killed."

Maka waved a circle with one finger "and now you need a place to stay, come your staying with me."

Soul sighed "I don't think that's a good idea."

Maka smiled and hugged him "as long as my parents don't see you you'll be fine

Soul saw a blue streak run behind some buildings and shoved Maka away before being tackled to the ground by Black Star.

Maka turned "Black Star what the hell are you doing?"

Black Star held Soul's arms back as he sat on him he spoke into a radio in his ear "Kid capture successful bring the truck around."

Maka changed her hand "Black Star Let him go."

Black Star face became serious "I can't do that Maka."

Maka growled "Why?"

Black Star tied Soul's hand together "We were sent to capture him Letting him go goes against the mission."

Maka had to retrained has Soul was thrown in the truck head hitting the metal floor with a heavy bang."

Maka thrashed in Liz and Patti's grip "Let me go I need to see if he's alright."

Tsubaki gave her a concerned smile "Maka this isn't like you why are you protection him?"

Maka freed herself from Liz and Patti's grip and jumped in the truck cradling an unconscious Soul's head in her lap blade hand pointed at them "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

Liz turned to Patti who nodded and changed in to her weapon form and Liz pointed her at Maka "Maka get out of the truck I don't want to shot you but I will."

Maka didn't move simple sat there whipping the blood off his forehead as she listened to him breathe."

Kid stuck his head out the window on the driver side "Leave her be we don't have time to worry about it."

the girls gave a nod and jumped in the back closing the doors.

Liz stared at Maka "Girl you've lost your mind."

Maka growled "I don't care, I know what Lord Death going to do to him and he doesn't deserve to die."

Tsubaki glance at her "Maka he hurt you."

Maka glared at her "you forgot the most important part he never tried to kill me."

Liz sighed "He hurt you Maka; apparently whatever's wrong with him is affecting you."

Maka growled "there is nothing wrong with him he's conflicted alright Arachne wanted him to kill me but he refused that has to mean something."

Liz held Patti in weapon form "that don't mean shit to me Maka he hurt you once he'll hurt you again I won't sat I told ya' so when he does."

They pulled Black Star grabbed Soul getting cut in arm in the process and led the way to the Death Room and dropped Soul on the ground as Maka again put his head in her lap.

Lord Death faced Maka "Maka get away from him."

Maka didn't mover simply stared Lord Death in face "I want to help him nothing anyone can say can change that."

Lord Death Sighed "Maka you're being suborn you need to get back."

Maka Stood turning both of her hands into blades "his own mother tried to kill him I won't let you do the same."

Stein appeared behind her and knocked her out "you had to difficult didn't you Maka."

When Soul came to he was chained to a wall in a cell he slump against the wall in defeat.

Stein came in carrying a needle "just need to get a sample of you blood nothing more ."

Soul stare at the ground as the needle entered his neck "do whatever you want I'm of no use to anyone."

Stein chuckled "someone of you strength useless I think not if you agree to work with us I can let you go."

Soul scuffed "why would I want to be let out."

Stein smirked and said one word"Maka."

Soul thrashed "leave her out of this she has nothing to do with this."

Stein smiled "you do care about her don't you?"

Soul glared "if I didn't she'd be dead."

Stein smiled "that what I wanted to here."

Stein released soul from his bonds and grabbed Soul by the chin and poured a vile down his throat causing soul to vomit blood and the pure souls. Soul whipped the blood from his lips.

Soul glared at Stein "what the hell was that?"

Stein smirked "for the next few months your medication it will cause you to vomit any pure souls you've consume once your clean again you're safe to enroll her come along my kindness doesn't hold out all day."

Stein led Soul to an apartment complex and to one of its many apartment and knocked on a the first door he past and was greeted by a confused Maka.

Maka looked up from her stare at the ground "What can I do for you Professor?"

Stein shoved Soul inside "I know it's early but merry Christmas." Stein turned and tugged the door closed


	5. Nap Time

It had been two weeks Stein had literally tossed Soul into her apartment Maka had quickly discovered living with Soul was easier than having a pet. Soul would make dinner for here before she got home from school and would listen to her when she talked about her day. he actually cared about her despite what Liz believed unlike when her unlike he was Archne's son he was gentle with her unless they sparred he would treat it like a real fight he'd told her more than once if a Kishin won't hold back he shouldn't either. The next time the kissed led to waking up in each other's arms. When they had breakfast the next day neither spoke just enjoyed the other company. Her friends hadn't been other since his capture they'd thrown a party celebrating his capture Maka feel much like celebrating and swiftly kicked them out literally kicking Black Star out. Of course the day would come when her luck would run out faster than bullets in a gun fight.

Maka lay on their bed on top of Soul his lips set to the curve of her neck as her placed kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

She was wearing a tank top and shorts (get your minds outta the gutter perverts.)

Soul being the badass he was shirtless and wearing jeans.

Marie and broken Stein somehow and bought Soul close mostly jeans and t-shirts and a leather jacket with the symbol for her team spartoi (Marie has high hopes for Soul.)

Maka looked down at him "Soul you're cheating."

Soul smirked gliding to her ear "That may be so but alls far in love and war you of all people should know that." his hands slid under her shirt he nipped her ear as he purred "I can't help it you get turned on by my Madness."

Maka tweaked her wavelength causing Soul to growl she placed her hands on his chest to be better on top of him she nuzzled his cheek like a cat "What's wrong Soul-kun did I hurt I couldn't have you don't look hurt Soul-kun did I excite you soul-kun ." She blinked in false innocence her hands on his shoulders she leaned downed letting her head rest on his shoulder "Watashi wa anata o aishite Soul."

Translation "I love you" in Japanese

Soul smiled pecking her lips "Watashi wa anata o aishite Maka."

Maka let herself just drape over him before her rolled on his side back to the door wrapping his body around her and grabbing the blanket from the floor his arms snaked around her waist letting his guard fall he placed a kiss against the back of her neck before her fell asleep.

hours later a loud banging jarred soul from his nap he grumbled unwinding himself from Maka sitting up he placed a kiss on her head and went to answer the door. The second he answered the door he was pinned to the ground. He growled using one of his legs to flip over causing his attacker to be on the bottom. His attacker laughed repeating his action. Soul was able to get the sole of his foot on the ground allowing him stand and toss his attack to the nearby wall before pinning him there the finger on his right hand blades holding them to his attacker throat. Another set of foot prints were heard before a gasp. One end of a chain scythe wrapped his hand pulling him back allow his first attacker to escape his hold. He grabbed the chain giving it a hard yank tossing whatever was at the other end to land on the couch he growled when he saw it was one of the people that captured him. he heard a gunshot and flipped back hearing foot steps behind him he turned delivering a spin kick to the person that had attacked him first knocking them to a chair he clinched his fist in he saw neon blue. He heard more gunshots before he felt the wavelength bullets hit his skin. He jumped in the direction the bullets came from knocking the shooter to the ground he saw a gun in each hand he stepped on the shooter's hand causing him to release the gun in said hand soul smiled and scooped up the gun twirling it on his finger as he walked away from the shooter. He heard the shooter rise from the ground. Soul quickly got a good grip on the gun turning it sideways as his opponent held his like James Bond.

the shooter spoke in a calm even voice "it would appear we're at a stalemate."

Soul rolled his eyes "use all the big words you want Reaper I could easily throw this gun and charge at you knocking us both down the stairs behind you and get back up just laughing off the pain."

His opponent sighed "Let the gun go can we can talk."

Soul loosened his grip on the gun "You first how do I know you won't shot me when I drop it?"

His opponent smirk "We'll do it at the same time."Soul nodded "Now." they tossed their guns in the air and they became a pair of blond girls.

the taller of the two opened her hand and the other jump turning back in mid air landing in her hand she fired five shots as Soul walked down the hall to the bedroom. She fired again but this time he turned cutting the bullet in half with a single blade turned finger the fumed "where are you going I'm not done with you yet."

Soul glared at her "but I'm done with you now please leave it's nap time next time I won't show mercy." Soul stepped closer to the bed room and spoke without turning "get them before you go."

He reenter the bed room sliding back into his placed kissing her neck again.

Maka turned so that he was on his back and she was on her side "What was all that noise."

Soul pecked her lips "Just some unwanted guests but their gone now, go back to sleep."

Maka smiled resting her head on his chest before she returned to sleep.


	6. Marie's Son

When Maka arrived at School the next day she saw Black Star had a black eye and gave him a skeptical look before she noticed Tsubaki nursing a bruise on the back of neck. Kid had a confused look on his face Liz was scowling and Patti was being well Patti.

Maka walked up to them a smiled on her lips "Guy you go on a mission without me?"

Liz's scowl became a glare aimed at her "Why was Eater in your apartment?"

Maka growled "Keep your voice down, about a month Stein shoved him in my apartment and slammed the door before I could respond."

Liz clenched her fists "you didn't tell anyone he was in your home why?"

Maka glared at her "I told you I won't let you hurt him."

Black Star rubbed his black eye "He can protect himself especially if he can hurt the great Black Star."

Stein came in jump the door jam "if you'll all take your seats we'll begin the lesson."

Soul sat with Marie in the living she'd been tutoring him for about a week and he'd picked it up quickly he's close to Maka grade in the class he was on record as a blank space in the grade book ."

Marie closed her book turning to face Soul "Soul I want to talk to you about the relationship with your mother."

Soul eyed her "What about it?"

Marie smiled weakly "how did she treat you?"

Soul frowned "she cared for me yes but she'd feed barely anything other than pure soul's since she took me in she injected me with Black Blood force me to train for hours on end." his welled with tears "she wanted me to kill my reason for living and when I refused she had giriko try to kill me." and the dam burst "what kind of mother has their son do that?"

Marie pulled him into a hug "That's not how a mother should act Soul I've never had children and even I know that a mother is suppose to protect and help their child to grow not make them a slave."

Soul cried into her Shoulder "You've been more of a mother ten Arachne ever was, Marie would be my mother?"

Marie rubbed Soothing circles in his back "I'd be honored Soul."

Soul smiled "I love you mother."

Marie smiled "I love you to."

Soul fell asleep against her shoulder she slowly moved him to lay on the couch and entered the kitchen to make dinner of Maka and Soul before stepping outside to call stein.

When Maka arrived home she was anger with Soul for attacking her friends but when she saw him asleep on the couch her anger died. He almost looked happy. She crept closer and moved his head to her lap running her finger through his hair. Maka looked up to see Marie reading a romance novel.

Marie looked up from her book "Oh High Maka when'd you get back?"

Maka smiled "just now how long has Soul been asleep?"

Marie closed her book "an hour maybe two he talked about his past and burst into tears he asked me to be his mother."

Maka smiled "I can't think of anyone better than you miss Marie it's a shame you and Professor Stein don't have kids of your own."

Marie smirked at her "yet,"

Maka looked at her confused "what do you mean."

Marie's smirk grew "stein thinks I've been taking birth control put in reality as of last month I've been taking placebos, it's only a matter of time."

." Maka smiled "I'm beginning to wonder which one of you has Madness."

Marie smiled "I'm a woman on a mission Maka I'll do whatever it takes to have my own child." a timer dinged from the kitchen "that's the casserole I put on earlier I'll go turn off them oven and you can eat when you're ready."

Maka smiled as Marie disappeared into the kitchen and return a moment later "you didn't have to cook for us."

Marie smiled waving dismissingly "it's the least I could do."

Maka nodded "thank you Miss Marie for tutoring him I don't want him to be behind when he can enroll."

Marie smiled "he's a quick study it was no problem." she stood making her way to the door "if I don't leave no Stein will get worried by Maka."

Maka smiled "Bye Miss Marie."

Maka laid herself on soul kissing his cheek before recovering them and resting her head on his chest.


	7. First Day

Soul sat running his fingers through his hair (now black) before hunching forward "There's no way this is gonna work they'll know my voice."

Next to maka smiled "it won't matter you're not Eater Arechne's anymore, you're Marie's son Soul it doesn't matter what they think you just have to try."

Soul stood popping his back and headed for the door he turned and noticed Maka happened moved "are you coming or are going to just sit there and stare at my ass."

Maka fumed shooting up grabbing her bag and following him "it's kinda hard not to."

Soul smirked "I have the same problem with your."

Maka giggled "let's just go."

when they arrived in class Maka friends were waiting for them Liz and a constant glare in Soul's direction a look she shared with Black Star though his was not as harsh.

Maka hit soul on the back "isn't there something you want to say Soul?"

Soul smirked "I'm sorry I kick of your asses."

Liz shot up holding out her hand as Patti jumped in it "after all the shit you've done you think saying I'm sorry will fix it?"

Soul shrugged walking to an empty seat "I couldn't care less I only apologized because Maka told me to."

Maka sat next to Soul kissing his cheek "and you did good you offered the apology if they took or not is their choice."

Liz plopped back in her seat crossing her arms and legs (without thinking) symmetrical "I still say we should have her head examined."

Kid sat up pulling a camera from his pocket "Liz don't move I need to photograph this."

Liz turned to looked at him "Kid what do you mean?"

Kid smiled a symmetrical smile "you sat symmetrically without even thinking about it."

Stein rolled in "it appears we have a new student with us today would you mind introducing yourself."

Soul stepped down to the front of the class head hung low eyes closed.

Stein turned to face him "tell us about yourself."

Soul tilted his face up "My name is Soul I am a solo weapon a month ago I was kicked out of my house I moved in with Maka a month ago. before I left my mother disowned me Marie took me in as her son just a few days ago, and in case you're wondering Archne was my mother before I was brought here."

Ox ford the smartest idiot stood up "If he's archne's son why is he here and not in a cell where he belongs?"

Stein rolled his eyes at the question "In a few months Soul will no long be of Kishin statue plus he hasn't given any sign of Madness recently."

Ox glared at the professor "what if he's giving archne our secrets?"

Soul stomped up to Ox and glared down at him "would you give secret to someone who tried to kill you?" Ox dumbly shock his head no

stein sighed "Maka if you'd help soul back to his seat we'll begin the lesson."


	8. Chrona Arrives

Soul stepped out of the shower shaking the water from his (White again) hair "You don't have any feelings for that Ox guy do you?"

Maka laughed "No, in fact I hate him."

Soul smiled "Good he does what he did this morning again I'm gonna hit him."

There was a knock at the door and Maka went to answer it "What can I do for, Soul."

Soul appeared behind her "Chrona what are you doing here?"

Chrona looked at the ground "Giriko killed mother we barely escaped mother told us to come here if something happened and a guy with a screw in his head said this where you lived and you're the only one we can turn to."

Soul kneeled to Chrona's level "Hay it's gonna be alright you can stay with us for awhile, right Maka?"

Maka simple stepped aside letting Chrona inside.

Soul led chrona to the couch "Have you eaten?"

Chrona shook his head "it took half a day to get here flying."

Soul nodded "Maka's friends will be here for dinner you can eat with us."

Chrona nodded "Okay."

Maka pulled Soul into another room "What do you think you're doing?"

soul looked at her "I'm helping my cousin and before you ask Chrona has a problem he's scared of another he's not use to he took a lot of courage for him to come here to a new town and come find me."

Maka nodded "what if he attacks someone?"

Soul glared "Chrona isn't evil he's just a victim of circumstance, you saw good in me please try to see some good in him ."

Maka kissed his cheek "For you."

the others arrive a little later Liz kept switch her glare between Soul and Chrona.

Soul spoke In a growl "You wanna glare at something glare at me leave Chrona his mother just died recently."

Patti stood from her seat "Oh that's so sad ,I'm gonna hug 'im."

Soul stood "Patti don't he has Neophobia."

Patti scatched her head "What's that?"

Kid smiled "it's fear of new things Patti in other words things he doesn't know like you Patti."

Soul walked over to Chrona "Come on you'll have to meet them sooner or later."

Chrona stood slower as Soul lead him to the group and sitting him where he once was and standing behind Maka.

Soul put a hand on Maka shoulder "Maka why don't you start?"

Maka smiled holding out her hand to Chrona "It's nice to meet you Chrona I hope we can be friends since I'll be seeing a lot of you for a while."

Chrona gave a weak smile and nodded "I'd like that."

Soul left the room grabbing the phone on his way.

Black star jumped on the table "I am the great Black Star."

Maka clenched her teeth "Tsubaki restrain you idiot."

Tsubaki held out her hand "I'm Tsubaki it's nice to meet you ignore him."

Chrona nodded "Thank you."

Liz glared and him "I'm Liz and this is my sister Patti."

Patti walked across the table and hugged him "IT's nice ta meet ya' I hope we can be friends."

Chrona nodded a light blush in his cheeks "I would like that."

Kid pryed Patti off of Chrona "I am Death the Kid , hope you are able to join our school."

Chrona looked him in the eye "If Soul's there I'll do it."

a few minutes later Soul returned and walked past them and to the door counting to ten before he opened it and Marie ran in like a mad woman stein following her at a snail's pace sighing every few seconds.

Marie over to Chrona hugging him tightly "Oh aern't just the cutest thing."

Soul stepped over "Mother he can't breath."

Marie release Chrona "Oh sorry."

Maka turned "Miss Marie what are you doing here?"

Marie smiled "Soul called me and told me there was a new member to your little group and I want to meet him."

Souls smiled "Mother meet my cousin and blood brother Chrona."

Marie smiled weakly at Chrona "I took in Soul after Archne tried to kill him would you want me to take you in as well?"

Chrona nodded "I'd like that Mother."

Marie turned taking stein by the arm and introducing him to Chrona and making their way out along with the other.

Soul Turned to Chrona "I'll show you to the spare room."

Chrona followed at a slow pace leaving Maka alone in the kitchen she sat with a smile picking a piece of the remaining pizza "the apartment getting smaller."


	9. Soul's Hurt

Soul stood with Maka and Chrona in front of Lord Death Soul was ready to change his hands should the need arise.

Lord Death Stood hand on his chin "you want me to allow the son of a witch into my school?"

soul rolled his eyes "Would we be here if we didn't?"

Lord Death turned away "NO."

Soul looked at him confused "what?"

Lord Death sighed "I said no one witch child is enough."

Soul growled "You would turn away a miester who wishes to join you I was right you are a fool."

Lord Death took his true form "Be grateful you are alive mister eater I could easily kill you."

Soul took a breath "Chrona despite his size is a good miester like me he has the Black Blood and he's technically a weapon."

Lord Death eyed the shaking chrona "then where is his weapon?"

Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back "Do you know how hard it is to sleep with every one talking ?"

Lord Death rubbed his chin "so the weapon's inside him odd."

Chrona nodded "My mother did this to make me stronger."

Lord Death nodded "Welcome to me school."

Soul Maka and Chrona where exiting the school when they saw him. giriko sat at the bottom of the stairs as if he belonged there sneer on his face picking the stone from his chains.

they were about to walk past him when he looked up "Boss been looking for you it's time you went home."

Soul stood his ground "I will never return there that place is no longer my home."

Giriko laughed "she said it didn't matter if I got ya willingly or if I took ya'."

Soul turned to Maka "Take Chrona back to the apartment."

Maka looked at him "But what about you?"

Soul smirked "I'll be fine."

Maka grabbed Chrona by the arm and pulled him away.

Giriko laughed "You are gonna fight me this will be easy."

Kid Black Star their weapons and Justin law stood prepare. to jump in should something happen.

Soul bit this thumb creating a scythe from his Black Blood "I'm not as weak as I used to be."

Giriko laughed turning his leg before delivering a drop kick that would have landed on soul's head if he didn't raise the scythe in time. Soul pushed him back to land on his back but Giriko brought his hand down and spun on it kicking Soul in the side knocking him to the ground.

Giriko loomed over soul maniac smile of his lips "I though I'd killed ya' before but I'll be sure to make sure you're dead."

he dropped the saw foot on his right shoulder and ran it to his left hip he was about to do it again when a blade met his throat.

Justin law spoke in his usual tone "we meet again savage."

Giriko said nothing just turned kicking with his unturned foot. Just slid back on his heels as he blocked the kick. Giriko brought up his saw foot but Justin grabbed it knocking him back.

Justin law closed his eyes "Oh great Lord of ours who dwells within the City of Death,

May thy name be kept true. Oh Lord of Death! I am your servant of peace! I am a pillar of justice! I am a blade of faith! In the name of the great Lord Death, "Law Abiding Silver Gun!" the blade on his arm grew longer before he dropped it on giriko's throat cutting off his head he turned to the others "Get him medical attention and call miss albarn she must be worried sick."

Maka was with Chrona when the mirror went off she jumped and ran to it "Yes what can I do for you."

Kid's face appeared in the mirror "Maka Soul's been hurt."

Maka went wide eyed "Where is he?"

Kid frowned "he's in the infirmary."

Maka closed the connection and Grabbed Chrona and ran to the infirmary she didn't like what she saw Soul lay motionless on one of the few beds chest slowly rising and falling in sleep. Maka walked to his bed side pulling up a chair and taking his hand.

Maka kissed his hand "Soul what happened ?"

Stein appeared from the shadows "He was almost cut in half his organs were fine but he'll be here awhile even with the Black Blood."

Kid placed a hand on her shoulder "He'll be alright he's strong."

Maka fought back her tears "I know he will but that doesn't change the fact that he got hurt and I could have help him."

Black Star stood arms crossed "If he didn't tell you to go home you'd be in a hole unlike him you can't heal like he can ."

Maka turned to Kid "I know it's sudden but can Chrona stay with you I don't want to leave him."

Kid nodded turning toward the Thompsons for once Liz wasn't glaring at Soul just looking at him with an odd expression "Girls what you say."

Liz nodded "it's the least we could do."

Patti smiled "Yeah sleepover."Kid turned toward the door "come along then let's leave them alone."

Liz and Patti nodded and Patti grabbed Chrona by the arm as they walked out.

Tsubaki placed a hand on Maka shoulder "I'll bring you something to eat later okay.

Maka nodded "Thank you."

Black Star looked at soul "he cares about you a lot to fight Giriko alone event the great me isn't stupid enough to fight giriko but he held his ground." he walked toward the door "Remember to sleep."

once every one was gone she climbed into bed next to soul careful not to hurt him as she rest his head on his chest she smiled weakly when his arm wrapped around her.


	10. While Soul's Sleeping

It had been a week since Soul was put in the infirmary Maka hadn't left since. He was put in a medicine induced coma to help his wounds heal. His chest was almost cut in half and he had a large gash on his side. Soul was transferred to his own moved to his own room Maka was trained how to take care of soul in this state. Maka only left when she need to but never left the room in case something happen. Stein check on them every so often making sure everything was okay. Stein had another bed brought in the room for Maka to sleep on because when he'd check Soul the second day his stitches had been ripped lucky for soul he was out cold.

* * *

a lot of things happened since Soul was put in the infirmary but rather that droning on and listing them here let's rewind the clock using literary magic. Let's start with Chrona.

* * *

Chrona walked with Kid and the Thompson's through a clothing store as Liz tossed clothes at him only to have them taken by Patti. Liz would occasionally pause throw something over her shoulder check how something would look on Kid. (You didn't think Kid choose his own clothes did you)

Chrona spoke in a more calm tone "you don't have to do this you know."

Liz tuned a pair of white wash jeans with, a brown leather belt with fake gold belt, sky blue tang top and a white leather jacket with angel wings designed on the back over her shoulders (a gift for Maka to hopefully left her spirits) "Actually we do you have no clothes literally and there's no way I'm letter you go out in that (his wearing his outfit from the anime) when I can get you new clothes."

"I think we got enough clothes sis." Patti spoke from under the clothes in her arms she has so much only her head and Legs were visible.

Liz smiled turning toward the register "alright then let's pay for this stuff and go, Kid can we pay Maka and Soul a visit." she paused and takes a leather jacket from the rack with a small smiled "But before we visit I have to make another stop." she pulled the spartoi badge that had been torn off during Soul's fight with Giriko from her pocket.

Liz hand the others wait outside the tailor shop as she went inside she wanted this to be a secret. this wasn't you average tailor shop they made normal tailor things in front but in back the manufactured the geared used by the special groups in the DWMA like Spartoi a group Soul was now a part of in her eyes not that she say that out loud.

Liz walked up to the man in charge "I got a job for you."

The man turned "Liz what can I do for you?"

Liz showed him the jacket "I want you work on this for me."

He took the jacket examining it "the outer parts nice but the inner part's crap it's rougher than sandpaper."

Liz smiled "can make it better for me line it with something like crush velvet and sew this one for Me." she put the patch in his free hand "how much."

The man smiled "if this is for one of your friends no charge I owe you Elizabeth for helping me out now go I'll call ya' when it's ready."

Liz smiled "thanks rich." she quickly ran for the door

Rich held up his arm."Hey." Liz paused "I don't go by that name in more Rich's dead call me Richard that not my life any more.

Liz nodded living the building. She met with the other and they headed for the infirmary.

when they arrived Maka was changing Soul's IV before sitting back down at his bedside and begins to Cleans Soul's face of the blood he vomited up earlier when he'd come to after his IV ran out.

Soul laughed groggily rubbing Maka's hand "Maka can clean my own face." his eyes fell to being half closed as the medication set in.

Maka smiled "I know you can Soul just sleep okay for your wounds."

Soul nodded his eyes sliding closed before he lost complete consciousness he spoke "We have visitors."

Maka looks up and notices them "There's couch in the corner if you want to sit."

They sit on the couch Chrona watching Soul's chest rise and fall "how is he doing."

Soul smiles weakly speaking slurred from being half asleep "I'm super freaking duper." he makes a pained grunt "WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING I ALMOST GOT CUT IN HALF."

Maka Placed a hand on his cheek "calm down Soul your healing just let the medication do its job you've had a break before they got here so just go to sleep."

Soul takes her hand from his cheek kissing it before letting his head fall back sleep taking him completely.

Kid sat back "How often does he wake up like that?"

Maka smiled weakly "I help him up and about when he's IV runs out so about every two hours during the day."

Liz frowned "And his wounds how are they."

Maka smiled "Getting better slowly even for Black Blood."

Chrona eyed Soul "he took more damage from Giriko than Stein said, his organs were almost cut in half and his entire left set of ribs was broken."

Everyone one turned the Chrona "how'd you know that?"

Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back "the Black Blood in his system told me, don't ask anymore about."

They end up staying for Eighty eight minutes much to Kid's pleasure and head to Gallows Manor to sleep for the night.

* * *

Did you enjoy catching up on what The inhabitants of Gallows Manor are up to if you did thank you ,if not hey you can't please everyone let's see what Black Star and Tsubaki are up to shale we.

* * *

Black Star Tsubaki Sid (not a Zombie in this the 'accident' that caused him to die never happened in this story) and Nygus (am I spelling that right?) sat around a table a restaurant with a name no one could Pronounce.

The waiter came to the table black hair tied in a pony tail a grimace on his face when he saw Black Star "Hey Blueberry you owe fifty bucks.

Black Star jumped on the table "THE GREAT BLACK STAR NEVER PAYS HIS DEBT FOR I AM GOD AND GODS DON'T PAY DEBTS." the waiter rolled his black and red eyes

Sid sighed "If I give him the fifty bucks will get off the table.

Black Star back flipped off the table "There I'm off the table."

Sid sighed pulling out his wallet "Black Star you're gonna make me go broke paying your debts." he offered the waiter the money

The waiter handed Sid his money back "Keep you money, I'll just fight him after you eat." the waiter gave an evil smile "So what will you have?"

The meal was over and the waiter led them to the back parking lot (empty) rolling his shoulders and popping his neck he pulled a hat from his back pocket and gave the come at me pose.

Black Star laughed and charged "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR?"

The waiter sidestepped kicking Black Star in the back "Quit yelling I like being able to hear."

Black Star flips forward from a handstand and spins delivering a kick toward the waiter who grabbed his leg tossing him away. Black Star pushed himself up and jumped back into the shadows of the building around them.

Black Star appeared behind the waiter "BLACK STAR BIG WAVE."

The waiter stood up laughing madly "Good don't hold back make it more fun."

A girl ran from inside the restaurant holding the waiter tight in a hug "You need to stop before you go too far you almost hurt him remember you promised."

The waiter nodded "To never harm those of innocent soul."

The girl took his hand "Come we're going home now." she paused and turned "See you guys later."

They divide into their pairs and go their separate ways. Black Star and Tsubaki head toward the infirmary to check on Soul and Maka. When they arrive at Soul's room the find it empty and begin to get worried until they heard.

"Maka for the last time I can walk on my own let me take a piss like a normal person." soul roared from the bathroom

Maka growled before yelling back "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Soul sighs the sound of flushing was heard "That's not the point it's the principle of it."

Maka sighs as the sound of water starts "Principle my ass you're too stubborn to ask for help."

Soul leaves the bathroom "I'll admit I'm suborn especial about your ass but I don't need help."

Maka sighs "It's not the point you're gonna hurt yourself."

Soul smiles "I told you I'm fine." he loses his balance and tumbles forward landing on his side

Maka gasped "Soul.

Black Star and Tsubaki run to toward the direction to the noise to find Soul on the ground.

Black Star picks soul up "What happened.

Maka frowns "He was walking and just fell, we should put him back in bed."

Black Star carries Soul to his bed and places him down gently. once he moved away Maka moves soul so he won't fall and covers him up leaving on arm uncovered to reattaches his IV into the port in his arm .(stein put it in the first day in case he woke and need to walk around when is IV bag was empty if it's not empty he's out cold)

Maka sat in the chair at soul's bedside as Black Star and Tsubaki sat on the couch behind her.

Tsubaki gave Maka a concern look "How's he doing?"

Maka smiled "he's getting better every day they have him spending most of the time asleep to help him heal."

Soul's voice was slurred from the sedatives "Maka come 'ere I tell you something."

Maka leaned forward close to his face "yes Soul what is it?"

Soul leaned forward from the bed enough to peck her lips before falling back and losing the battle with sleep.

Maka stood with a small giggle moving to her bed"Silly Soul."

Black Star turned to Maka "are you remembering to sleep."

Maka motioned to the bed she was laying on making a duh face. Black Star and Tsubaki left shortly after that. Maka lifts her blanket and settles in to sleep.


	11. Soul's Home

Maka had discovered a doped up Soul was a clingy Soul .Now She lay with his head on her chest his arms around her as he just laid there. the door bell rang and Maka went to answer it Leaving Soul with a frown.

Maka turned back to Soul "I'll be right back oaky?"

Soul nodded like a kicked puppy.

Maka yelled from the door way "What you want Ox."

Ox frowned "I want to talk to Soul."

Maka growled "Make it quick he's still recovering."

Ox followed Maka to the living room to find Soul glaring at him.

Ox stood in front of Soul "I want to apologize for when we first met ."

Soul stood "Okay I don't even care about it." he popped his knuckles "and one more thing." Soul punched Ox so hard he flew out the door and the door slammed from the force.

Maka checked the door "You're lucky you didn't hurt the door."

Soul plopped on the couch "I'm glad to know you have such concern for your class mates Maka."

Maka smiled "he had it coming Havar we'll take to Kim and he'll be fine."

Soul rubbed his eyes "What does he see in her he knows she's a whore right."

Maka gasped "no she's not Soul who could you say that?"

Soul smiled "For the right price she's let him do anything."(It's true don't argue)

Maka sat next to him curling into his side "Okay you have a good point."

There was another knock at the door Maka ran toward it "He's here."

Soul glared "Who's this he Maka."

Maka opened the door "Justin Law he saved you from Giriko and wanted to meet you but wanted to wait until you came home so it didn't seem rude."

Justin Law came in and stood in front of Soul holding out his hand "It's nice to meet you better conditions Mr. Stein."

Soul frowned "Soul's fine no need to get formal so you're the one that killed that bastard?"

Justin frowned "I will agree that he was not a good person but please in my prescience avoid such foul words."

Soul was about to smart off but he slammed his mouth shut when Maka spoke "He's still recovering Justin don't mind him."Maka turned to Soul "Have you taken the medicine Stein gave you."

Soul frowned "Maka don't need the pills I'm not in." he clutch his chest "Pain."

Justin stood "I'll leave you be and inform Lord Death that he's doing well."

Maka waved from the kitchen door "Good bye then."

Maka handed Soul his pills and a glass of water and watched as Soul dropped the pills into his mouth before chugging the water.

Maka pulled him up "Come on off to bed ."Maka walked Soul to their bed lift the blanket and helping soul in.

Soul looked at her with sad eyes "We'll you stay with me until a wake up."

Maka smiled climbing in next to him kissing his cheek "Good night Soul."

Liz walked into Richard's shop making her way to the office to fins Richard waiting for her a box on his desk.

Liz smiled "This it?"

He nodded "Yeah it is take a look."

Liz opened the box to reveal a leather jacket with a plush inner liner with the badge on the left breast lined in red.

Liz folded the jacket and put it back in the box "He'll love it thanks Richard."

Richard nodded "Who's this for Liz?"

Her smiled weakened "you remember that guy eater, he's dating Maka now and he's other jacket got destroyed when he fought someone protecting her it's the least I could do."

Richard leaned back in his chair "What are you sitting her for go give it to him."

Liz found herself at Maka door and knock hard on the door at opened revealing a groggy looking Maka rubbing her eyes.

Maka smiled weakly "Liz what can I do for you I was sleeping."

Liz handed Maka the box "I got Soul something I thought he'd like it."

Maka took the box "Is there anything else?"

Liz shook her head "No I need to get back Kid thinks I'm getting my hair done."

Maka smiled "See you later Liz." Maka closed the door slowly sitting the box on the coffee table and going back to Soul .


	12. The Final Chapter

Maka had been woken By a call from Lord Death informing her that Spartio had a mission and to report to the Death Room. Maka quickly dressed (in the outfit Liz got her) as soul who was lying next to her awoke. The look in his eyes was an odd one so out of place with his devil may care personality.

Maka turned as she slipped her shirt over her head "soul is something wrong?"

soul stood after pulling on his pants and walked behind her placing his hands on her hips "I can't help you this time I'm stuck here." they had gone on several missions together after he'd healed a month ago.

Maka leaned into him "then come any way you are my partner after all."

Soul made an odd face "but we're both weapons?"

Maka turned wrapping his arms around his neck "not that kind of partner Soul make me a promise and I'll make the same to you that if we both survive we'll always be together."

Soul smiled "when we get back I'll get you a ring."

Maka released him "Good now get dressed."

When they arrived they were surprised to see Chrona standing strong in a new outfit (black jeans a white shirt and boots) next to Patti. Stein and the other teachers were among the group going on the mission. Maka parents shared a glare at Soul.

Lord Death smashed his hands into their heads " Now pay attention I'm sending all of you to fight Arachanaobia."

at the name Soul and Chrona began back toward the door Soul was about to open it when stein slammed it shut "Where do you think you're going."

Soul spoke "It's simple really far away we aren't stupid and we don't wanna die."

Lord Death spoke "Mr. Eater, Mr. Gorgon you're going on this mission accept it."

They shared a look and slid down the door with a share sigh.

Lord Death sighed "Now where was oh right, the rest of you will be the distraction while Soul and Maka go after Arachne understand go now go."

They'd taken a pair of van to the abandoned town and stopped between there and arachanaobia. Soul and Chrona had the look of Madness. there eye were dilated an out of place smile was glued to their lips and they couldn't sit up straight but leaned on their knees. slowly they began to adjust to the madness and normalcy return to their faces. The group arrived at the base and Mosquito stood in their way.

As mosquito spoke his form changed "It's time to go back to when I was Legion."

he took the shape of a young man with black neatly-combed hair which is slicked back. However, he still retains his butler-like appearance, through wearing a well fitting, highly formalized and entirely black suit, accented by a traditional white cravat encircling his neck.

Stien charge forward before slamming Marie into the group "Soul thread sutures." the soul thread shot from the group trapping mosquito "This won't hold forever we'll take care of him now go."

the other ran in but soul look back at the gate "But if."

Marie appeared in the hammer "Soul just go."

Soul frowned and followed the other.

they'd made it halfway to Arcachne before Black Star spoke "This was too easy I can't believe that mosquito was the only thing in our way."

A man with a katana on each hip stood hand on his sword in the middle of the path.

Black Star stumped "Son of bitch." he grumbled "Since when do you work for them Mifune what about that way of the warrior crap?"

Mifune glared and Charged at Black Star "they took Angela I have to do this or they'll kill her."

Black Star blocked with enchanted sword mode "I got him just complete the mission."

The other ran ahead into a large stadium like room Kid began looking in all directions a child down his spine. then it happened.

"Bullet Wings." multiple dart like feather flew in their direction before a young man (?) stood on a hanging light "You again, Hello Soul we've missed you."

Soul growled "Shut up Gopher let us through we don't have time to put up with you."

Gopher hung his head "I thought we were friends Soul."

Soul laughed motioning the others to follow "All you care about is noah how could anyone be your friend?"

gopher growled "If you think that then die. Stomach cannon." His stomach open and he shot out an energy ball.

Chrona used Ragnorak to send the attack back "Go We'll take care of him."

Soul eyed Chrona "Are you sure?"

Ragnarok spoke "He said go now do it."

Kid and the Thompson's stood as Soul and Maka ran ahead. Liz closed her eyes in weapon form Patti broke her form and ran to Chrona.

Patti hugged Chrona "I don't wanna leave him."

Liz Changed and pulled Patti back "Patti we need to stick to the mission he'll be fine let's go."

Patti frowned "I hope so.

Liz and patti returned to weapon form and Kid ran after Soul and Maka but clapping was heard behind him he turn and saw Justin step from the shadows.

Kid froze "Justin why are you here?"

Justin laughed "Why else would I be here I'm here to kill you like we planned ,Soul betraying us wasn't in the plan but I've said too much." a clown grew from his back it's arms became blade weapon that fell in Justin's hands while the head became a helmet.

Kid turned to see that Soul and Maka were far enough a head not to notice and began firing at Justin.

* * *

the adults had been fighting Mosquito for a span of time that they lost track of. They'd barely made a dent when stein began to grow weak to his madness.

Stien threw his head back a laughed "Come on is that the best you got Kami hits harder than you and your pests."

Mosquito laughed and returned to his complete form "time for me to me to become my strongest form. his form shifted his body grew large his arms became longer became older "Now let's see what you think of my strength now."

Stien laughed and charged "I think you're a fool." he hit him with Marie knocking him into the air "Kami Now."

Kami ran up the side of the base and jumped off knocking Mosquito to the ground landing in a flip "Sid your turn."

Sid flipped from above Mosquito Nygus in the form of his tombstone "Living End."

Mosquito could only watch as Sid fell the tombstone crashing into his skull cracking it to dust. His last sight was the groups of adult congratulate each over as his eye rolled back in what was once his skull.

* * *

Black Star was cover in cuts his breathing was rigid but all he did was laugh and continue to swing.

Mifune slid sideways Dodging his strike " So this is madness?" he slid back and prepared to strike with both blades.

Black Star caught his attack after tossing Tsubaki in the air. Black Star snapped the blades in his hands and tosses them to the ground.

Black Star caught Tsubaki and held her to mifune's throat "What now Samurai?"

Mifune stared at the point of Tsubaki's blade "Promise me you'll save Angela she has no part in this conflict."

Black Star released Tsubaki "I can't kill you what kinda warrior would I be if I did that,now come we're get you guys outta here this isn't your conflict."

Mifune smiled _"Maybe he isn't as much like his father as I thought." _

* * *

Chrona had given Ragnorak control to help ease his worry for the others. gopher was no worse for wear than when they started. although the stomach cannons were getting further apart.

Ragnorak spoke "I got an idea let's use the dragon."

Chrona froze "The dragon but that takes so much blood and if he dodges he'll have an opening to attack."

ragnorak growled "Do you have any better ideas."

Chrona frowned "No but if he beats us."

Ragnorak growled "He ain't gonna beat us."

Chrona fridgeted "If you say so let's do it."

Ragrorak shifted as more blood flowed from Chrona and began to form a giant black dragon.

Gopher froze "how are you doing that?"

Chrona grabbed the dragon by the tail and form it into sword like shape the wings flattened out the head became point and the tail straightened.

Chrona smiled "It doesn't matter you wouldn't understand ." Chrona tossed the dragon like a paper air plane and watch as it went straight through gopher cutting him in half and boomeranged back.

Ragnorak took his normal form "I can't believe that worked."

Chrona slid to the floor as the blood returned "Yeah I can't either."

* * *

Kid blocked Justin's attack using Liz and Patti like tonfa and pushed Justin back.

Justin laughed "You stupid fool coming here was the worst idea you idiot father has ever planned you'll all die here and the true Kishin will plunge the world into Madness."

Kid flipped back aiming at Justin "Who are they Asura is dead and Soul has changed who else is there?"

Justin tossed his blades at Kid "I'm not at liberty to say but you'll know very soon."

Kid Growled "Enough of this,Liz Patti it's time."

Liz spoke from her weapon form "Begin resonance link."

Patti spoke from her weapon form "Resonance link stable."

Kid growled "Firing Death Cannon."

The blast knocked Justin off his feet and destroyed the clown weapon burning half his face.

Kid sighed and shot Justin in the head "Asymmetrical monstrosity." he shot six more times.

Liz and Patti pulled Kid to the side as he slumped forward "Kid how much power did you put into the Death Cannon."

Kid slid against the wall "As much as I could without dying."

Liz sighed as she and Patti slid down next to him "you put too much in you can't even stand up right."

Kid smiled "But did do the job and held him off."

Liz smiled "Yeah you did."

* * *

Soul kicked open the doors to the throne room (Yeah spider bitch has a throne) and back away.

Sitting on the throne was another Maka in her hands were Archne and medusa's souls. she was draped over the arms of the chair giggling.

Soul took the real Maka's hand and they walked toward her "who the hell are you?"

The other Maka giggled "But Soulie it's me Maka don't you know me?"

Soul Growled "you aren't Maka ,Maka's right here."

the other Maka stood from the throne and tossed the Souls at them. ( to ease the confusion I'll be refer to the other Maka as Kama).

Kama laughed "I was made for you Soulie so you had your own Maka after you killed the real one but you had to be a bad boy and go against mother that made me mad when mother told me you didn't want me. she tried to give me to Giriko but I didn't like that so she sent him to find you and when Giriko didn't come back I let go and mother is gone and I am queen I'll ask once will you be my king?"

Soul growled "Why would I need a clone I have the real Maka."

Kama Roared "Then you'll die together."

Maka pushed Soul out of the way as Kama jumped at them. Soul and Maka rolled to their feet changing their hands into claw like blades. Soul began resonating with Maka allowing his madness to flow into her.

Soul laughed and turned to Maka "Remember like I told you Maka don't give in completely just enough to be stronger."

Maka giggled "Yeah I know." She grabbed the soul from the ground and tossed Arachne's at Soul "This should help to."

Soul swallowed the Soul as Maka did the same "You know this means we're death scythes right?"

Maka smiled "I'm aware."

(They completed the set number of souls as a weapon only team) and(Maka lost all of her souls after protecting Soul)

Kama growled "Quit ignoring me your worse than mother."

Soul turned to Kama "Did you say something I can't hear you over the sound of your jealousy."

Kama charged at Maka "He's was suppose to be mine you were suppose to die we were suppose to rule the world together." every word was accented by an attack.

Soul came up behind Kama and grabbed her arms and tossed her back in to the throne.

Soul turned to Maka "Your mom's a miester you think you could be one to?"

Maka turned "I don't know but I might be I don't know."

Soul smiled "Let's try I have an idea."

Maka nodded "Alright let's do it."

Soul shifted into his weapon form "Resonate with me."

Maka spun Soul in her hand before holding him above her head and began resonating with him "Witch Hunter."

Kama rolled back landing in front of the throne she reached on the arm and hit a button "If I can't have Soulie no one can." she laughed "See you in hell."

Soul shifted back and tossed Maka over his shoulder "Time to go."

Soul started running down the hall they came from and quickly found Kid and the Thompsons sitting against the wall.

Soul spoke as he ran past "Guys we need to go this whole place is about to blow."

Liz Shot up and tossed a still weak Kid over her shoulder "Patti get up we need to run."

They began running again not know how long they had before the bomb went off. Before long they found Chrona and Patti tossed him over her shoulder without stopping.

When they reached where the left Black Star he was coming out of a side hall with Tsubaki Mifune and a girl they hadn't seen before.

Patti spoke as they ran past "Come on join the train."

Black Star Laughed and put Tsubaki over his shoulder.

Tsubaki gasp "Black Star why'd you do that?"

Black Star laughed "Everyone else is carrying the one they love why shouldn't I carry you."

Tsubaki blushed "Well when you say it like that."

Mifune ran ahead of Black Star Angela on his shoulder "Hey love birds this place is gonna blow."

When they reach the adults Sid and Nygus were sitting against a tree stein was smoking Marie and Kami kept watch on the door Spirit was panicking.

Marie was the first "they're here they're okay."

Once every one was together the base exploded.

Stein tossed his cigarette into the flame "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Spartio sat on a white sandy beach they'd earned this after nearly getting blown up and everything else they've been through.

Maka eased into Soul's side and looked at the ring on her ringer "I can't believe you got me a ring this nice."(Solid gold and silver twisted together for the band the gem was heart that was half a ruby and half emerald)

soul wrapped his arm around and turned "you deserve only the best Maka."

Maka hugged him "I have it."

Chroan stretched out between the sand and water he'd gotten some color to his pale skin after the attack on Arachanaobia. Patti popped out of the water and pulled Chrona under were they vanished for sight for a good few minute only to reappear later coming out of a cave in the mount down the beach Patti retying her top.

Liz had been burying Kid in sand when his arms shot up and grabbed her hips.

Liz jumped back "Kid I thought you were sleeping

Kid sat up "I was waiting for you to let your guard down."

Liz smashed Kid's shoulder "why would you do that?"

Kid smirked "why were you burying me in sand ?"

Liz smiled "I thought I'd be fun you looked so at ease."

Kid eased back down "how could I not be our biggest threat is gone everything is symmetrical ."

Liz just sighed with a smiled _"That's my idiot."_

Black Star starred into the sky "The threat may be gone but that doesn't mean that we should let our guard down."

Tsubaki sat on the edge of the cliff "why say that Black Star?"

Black Star sat next to her "It's simple if one witch thinks they can beat than any other can we never know when the next one will strike."

Tsubaki sighed "You never know when that will happen."

Black Star laughed "Yeah just let 'em try we'll be them like any other enemy we faced."


End file.
